richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Night
Challenge Night is a weekly competition Chris McLean conducts with the original twenty-two competitors every Friday evening in the Total Drama Academy series. The challenges generally take place in the Riker Hall amphitheater, also known as The Marshmallow. Richmore Academy students are welcome to purchase tickets for seats in the amphitheater to watch the challenges, with the money placed into school funds. The challenges are done Friday evenings so as not to full interfere with the academic studies of the students. Because education is of the highest order at the school, the show is not allowed to run elimination challenges. Since the challenges have nothing to do with the competitors' academics, it would be unfair for them to be dismissed form the school simply because they did bad in a challenge. To ensure the competitors do their best in the challenges, luxurious rewards are offered. It is randomly decided at the end of each challenge what the competitors were playing for. Furthermore, the winner of a challenge will receive an advantage going into the next week while the loser will receive a disadvantage. Year One Week 0 - Room Decoration Competitors were to decorate their assigned rooms just after having arrived at Richmore Academy and Riker Hall to impress Chris, Chef Hatchet, their resident assistant Jessica, and a special jury to be revealed at the end. First they are given thirty minutes to plan their decorations. Then Jessica would take them to a nearby department store where they had an hour to shop. Each room is given a budget of $100 for the challenge. If the competitors wished to purchase more than the budget allowed, the extra cost would come out of their pockets. When they are finished shopping, they had five hours to decorate their rooms. At the end of the five hours, Chris, Chef, and Jessica would each pick a room they liked and a room they disliked. All occupants of rooms that were disliked were collectively the losers of the challenge. All occupants of the rooms that were liked would advance to the next round, where the special jury would pick the winning room. The special jury was made up of the freshman class of Richmore Academy. Winner: Gwen Losers: DJ, Eva, Heather, Justin, Owen Week 1 - Brunch of Disgustingness Competitors would split into four teams of five and compete in a series of elimination rounds eating disgusting foods. For winning in the previous week, Gwen got to sit out this week. A spin of the Random Loser Generator resulted in Ezekiel sitting out as well. Jessica would assign the teams, with one team being made up of the five losers from the previous week. In the first three rounds, each member of each team will eat a dish one at a time and keep going until someone either refuses to keep eating outright or vomits. The person quitting or vomiting is eliminated along with the rest of their team. In the final round, the members of the surviving team compete against one another until the last competitor standing wins. The person responsible for their team being eliminated first is designated the sole loser of the week. For losing in the previous round, every dish DJ, Eva, Heather, Justin, and Owen will be specifically cooked by Chef. Because of objections made by PETA when the challenge was done in Total Drama Island, no meat by products would be used so long as Bridgette was still competing. In addition, Harold and Noah's allergies were taken into consideration and recipes would compensate for them until they were eliminated. Winner: Trent Loser: Sadie Week 2 - Boys vs. Girls: Super Soaker Food Fight Competitors are divided by gender with teams of two squaring off against the opposing side. Matches take place on the amphitheater stage, which randomly changes the background environment for each contest. Each competitor is armed with super soakers filled with leftovers from the previous challenge as liquified by Chef. Pairs are selected by Chef for the boys and Jessica for the girls. Chris then selects which pairs will face off and in which order. The three will judge each match to determine which side was drenched the most. Though the challenge is designed to determine the winner in a best of five scenerio, all matches still take place regardless if one side has already won three matches. This is because the audience determines the individual winner and loser of the challenge. The audience will also be used should there be a tie after all five matches. Since everyone is competing, one match would feature three against three by adding Trent and Sadie to the competition. The Random Loser Generator would determine which match they would compete in. Combining Trent's advantage and Sadie's disadvantage together, Sadie would be competing without a super soaker and would already be covered from head to toe in the food slop. Winner: Izzy Losers: Justin Week 3 - Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass: Musical Showcase .]] Competitors are placed in their previous two teams from Total Drama Island and display their singing abilities performing musical scenes from movies. Jessica has selected two musical scenes for the teams to perform. Not everyone in the entire team is required to perform, but the amount needed to perform the scene is necessary. Teams will perform one at a time, after which Chris, Chef, and Jessica will determine which team won and which team lost. The audience would then get to vote the individual winner and loser. Since Izzy and Justin were Screaming Gophers, Justin needed to switch with a member of the Killer Bass so that his disadvantage would not cancel out Izzy's advantage. The advantage and disadvantage were combined in that Izzy would determine which member of the Killer Bass Justin switched with and determine which scenes each team would perform. Izzy chose to switch Justin with Ezekiel. Winner: Beth Losers: Duncan Week 4 - Torture Chamber of Love Competitors are put into pairs, pitting them against other pairs, engaging in a complex game of either having to admit embarrassing truths or making a partner suffer nasty electric shocks. Paris are pitted against another pair with boys directly against boys and girls against girls. One member of each pair will be connected to a lie detector while the other member is hooked up to a device that will shock them with an electrical discharge. The wiring is set so that if the member of the pair lies their partner gets shocked. If one pair has the boy in the lie detector and the girl in the electric chair, the opposing team will have the reverse. Two Random Loser Generators are used to determine the set up. Each pair will be asked ten questions by the opposition. Two points are awarded for every truth they tell, yet one point is taken away for every lie they tell. For winning the previous challenge, Beth got to sit out this week. A spin of the random loser generator resulted in DJ sitting out as well. In losing the previous challenge, Duncan was automatically seated in the electric chair. He was also pressured to ensure his opposition lied because every truth they tell will not only earn then two points, but will also take away one point from Duncan's team. Winners: Tie - Gwen and Trent, Katie and Noah Loserss: Ezekiel and Heather Week 5 - Arena Week 6 - Boys vs. Girls: Mash-Up Competition Week 7 - Russian Roulette; Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge Week 8 - Heartbreak Hotel Category:Content